1. Field of the Invention
Breast boxes are normally utilized in order to produce a suspension stream or jet in a papermaking machine, which is subsequently dehydrated on a papermaking machine screen.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
In such breast boxes, a large quantity of pulp suspension is fed through the breast box. It is known, that in many instances possibilities exist via the local addition of additional liquid, particularly the addition of water or the removal of pulp suspension, to accomplish, when viewed laterally across the breast box, in individual zones, changes in the composition or the flow in the pulp suspension. Thus the quality of the produced paper sheet can be improved and controlled.
The previously-noted control possibilities are even more effective if additional points, with reference to the working width of the breast box, are available for the addition or removal of a fluid. Thus a plurality of, for example, hoses and valves must be available and assembled, which is expensive and makes the machine more subject to interruptions and adds to the confusion. Thus it is an expensive problem to produce high quality paper sheets.
It is the task of the present invention to achieve, at a lower cost than heretofore, a locally adjustable addition or removal of fluids at varying points of the breast box and, in addition, if required, to provide the highest possible number of such points for the noted addition or removal.